


Fun In The Sun

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to wash the car!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own. Enjoy! :-)

The impala is filthy. She hasn't been washed in a few months and it kills Dean to see her like that. Castiel looks outside the motel window and sees Dean, shirtless and covered in soapy water....it's a glorious sight to see. Cas walks outside and leans against the door frame. 

Dean feels eyes on him and turns around to find Cas staring at him. "What?" He looks around him. 

"Nothing...I'm just enjoying the view," he says smirking. 

"Uhuh" he smirks back. "Get your feathery butt over here and help me." He pulls out another sponge and holds it out for him.

Cas walks over and takes it from him. "What am I supposed to?" 

Dean dips his sponge back into the soapy water and rubs it on the rims of the car. "Just get it wet and rub." He pauses for a minute thinking about what he just said. He looks up and Cas is smirking with raised eyebrows. "I didn't mean it like that! Just..you know...rub the sponge over the car." 

Cas just continues smirking and helps him wash. When they finish scrubbing and the car is deemed clean enough Dean grabs the hose. As he's spraying off the car he notices Cas is looking at the sky. He decides to get his angel a little wet. He cracks up when Cas starts spluttering and coughing. He stops long enough to see the glare Cas gives him. His hair is dripping and his shirt is soaked through. He starts laughing again as Cas pushes his wet hair off his face. 

"That was not funny Dean." He squeezes the hem of his shirt to release some of the water. 

"Yes, yes it was!" He says between breathes. It's been a long time since he laughed that hard. 

Cas doesn't like being sprayed but seeing Dean laugh makes it worth it. 

He walks over to Dean and stands directly in front of him. He creeps forward until Dean is practically pinned between him and the car. He keeps eye contact with Dean as he reaches down slowly, he grabs the hose and flips it up spraying Dean in the face. 

Dean coughs and chokes for a minute until he catches his breath. When he looks up Cas is grinning ear to ear. Cas drops the hose and Dean wraps his arms around Cas' waist. They kiss for few minutes, not rushing at all. They stay like that for a few minutes before finally going inside to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment or kudo if you want!


End file.
